


The End of the World, according to General Iroh of the Fire Nation

by Eatares8



Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger level 1000 Iroh, Attempt at Humor, Confused Zuko, Crack, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Panicked Iroh, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Something terrible happened. Zuko receives a visit of a panicked uncle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A long time ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony ... and brain cells deprivacy ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	The End of the World, according to General Iroh of the Fire Nation

« _NOOOOOOO_ _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ _!_ »

An incredibly loud and long shriek woke up the newly named Fire Lord Zuko (probably all the palace too), at what he would call an ungodly hour. It was accompanied by his uncle bursting through his door looking slightly terrified and disheveled.

\- « _What’s happenin’ Uncle ?_ », asked the poor teen, still half-asleep, though not for long considering the older man had gripped him by the shoulders and was shaking him like possessed by a furious spirit.

\- « _Something horrible nephew, something I may not survive to, I fear it ..._ » whispered Iroh, passing of extremely nervous to a man without any hope left. Other words followed, but were said so quickly that the younger firebender didn’t understand anything.

\- « _Is there an attack ? Are people dead ? Assassins ? Answer me Uncle,_ _you are scaring me now ..._ » interrupted Zuko, anxiety increasing in regard of the highly abnormal behaviour of his favourite (and only) uncle.

\- « _I’m not sure if I even have the force to say it, but-_ » said Iroh in an extincted voice so like that of a sentenced to a slow death who would never see the light of Agni again, before Zuko cut him short again in his mumbling.

\- « _Answer, please, Uncle ! Has someone … huh ... done something ? Or something else ? ..._ » pleaded Zuko, still half-asleep but rising from his bed in hurry, afraid of some event he did not yet know about. But if his Uncle, always calm in all circumstances, even life-threatening situations, was so shaken, something unspeakable musthave happened.

\- « _They … they have disapeared … Someone took them away … Someone STOLE MY LAST JASMIN TEA BAGS ! HOW DARE THEY ! HOW DARE THEY ? IF I FIND THEM I WILL KILL THEM ! CRIMINALS ! TEA MURDERERS !_ » erupted Iroh, image of embodied revenge.

Strangely, Ozai did not seem as scary as before from there.


End file.
